15 July
by MrsGoldenweek
Summary: Rambut hitamnya yang tertiup angin seolah menari dalam pandanganku, sangat menawan dan membiaskan aroma sakura yang bermekaran di hari itu. Lalu, sorot manik violetnya yang tajam tampak menghujani langit biru dengan pandangan penuh arti. Dengan debaran jantung yang terus berlomba, aku terus memandangnya. Ya… saat itu aku meyakini pasti aku sudah gila. Ichiruki in the action/ RnR?


.

.

15 July

BY : Mrs Goldenweek

Disclaimer : Bleach is Tite Kubo's treasure

Warning : OOC, AU, grammatical error, misspelling, etc

Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki

Genre : Drama

.

Hari ini tepat tanggal 15 Juli, yang di mana hari ini aku berulang tahun. Dan tahun ini adalah tahun ke-24 semenjak aku lahir. Aku tentu cukup bersyukur telah diberi kesempatan untuk bernafas dan hidup. Juga untuk semua kenangan indah dan tak terlupakan yang sudah terjadi selama 24 tahun belakangan ini. Jika selama ini aku selalu merayakannya bersama dengan ayah dan kedua adikku, kali ini tidak. Aku sudah mempunyai janji untuk merayakannya bersama kekasihku. Dari tahun lalu dia sudah ngotot sekali ingin merayakannya hanya berdua.

Kekasihku namanya Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki. Mahasiswi tingkat akhir yang sebentar lagi akan lulus bersamaan denganku. Dia adalah gadis cerdas, baik, dan tenang. Aku jatuh cinta padanya saat pertama kali bertemu. Waktu itu kira-kira aku masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA, dan Rukia duduk di sebelahku persis. Rambut hitamnya yang tertiup angin seolah menari dalam pandanganku, sangat menawan dan membiaskan aroma sakura yang bermekaran di hari itu. Lalu, sorot manik violetnya yang tajam tampak menghujani langit biru dengan pandangan penuh arti. Dengan debaran jantung yang terus berlomba, aku terus memandangnya. Ya… saat itu aku meyakini pasti aku sudah gila. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menatap seorang gadis sampai sedramatis ini. Aku memang sudah gila.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Ichigo!"

Ucapan selamat Rukia membuatku tersadar. "Ah, ya. Terima kasih."

"…Segitu saja?" Rukia melipat tangannya, dan menatapku dengan kesal. "Kau tampak tidak senang dengan kedatanganku di sini!"

Iris amberku menyalak. "Bu-bukan begitu! Aku senang sekali. Sakin senangnya aku bingung harus berkata apa?" Sebentar aku tersenyum, lalu aku meraih tangannya. "Maaf ya, tuan putri?"

Sebuah kecupan singkat kutanamkan pada punggung tangannya. Dia tersenyum malu. "Kau ini!"

7 tahun itu bukan waktu yang mudah untuk kami menjaga hubungan. Pertengkaran dan perbedaan pendapat tentu kami temui. Tak elak kami juga sering mengucap kata putus di puncak pertengkaran itu. Tapi untunglah, kata 'putus' itu hanya karna emosi belaka dan tak pernah terjadi. Mungkin aku memang harus lebih bersabar dan banyak mengalah. Karna jika ingin mempertahankan sebuah hubungan, tentu harus dimulai dengan kesadaran diri sendiri bukan?

"Ichi?"

"Ya, Rukia?" sahutku seraya memperhatikannya yang sedang sibuk mengatur meja.

"Bisa bantu aku ambil gelas di lemari gantung?"

Aku terkikik pelan. "Baik, yang mulia."

Sementara aku meraih sepasang gelas dari lemari, Rukia mulai sibuk merapikan letak piring dan lilin. Dia begitu detil dan hati-hati saat meletakan barang. Lagi-lagi aku terdiam memperhatikan dia bekerja. Sampai akhirnya Rukia pun risih "Hei! Jangan tatap aku seperti itu terus!"

"Hehehe… Maaf. Ini gelasnya." Aku menghampirinya dan menyerahkan sepasang gelas berkaki yang kuambil tadi.

Setelah sekiranya meja makan tertata rapi, Rukia mengeluarkan kue tart dari box putih yang tadi dia bawa. "Lihat…hasilnya bagus bukan?"

"Kau yang buat?" tanyaku tak percaya. Jelas tak percaya, mana mungkin Rukia si gadis independent dan calon wanita karir ini bisa memasak? "…atau jangan-jangan kau beli di toko kue Ishida? Lalu kau bilang ini buatanmu."

"BAKA! Tentu ini buatanku. Ayo cepat duduk di sini."

Tangan mungil Rukia menarik-narikku untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah dia siapkan. "Aduh, bisa lebih lembut tidak? Kau ini kasar sekali pada orang yang sedang BERULANG TAHUN." Dengan sengaja aku menekankan ucapanku pada kata 'berulang tahun'. Hal itu membuatnya tersenyum masam.

"Huh, jangan kira karna hari ini ulang tahunmu aku akan segera melupakannya ya? Awas kau nanti!" ucapnya seraya mencubit sebelah pipiku.

Rukia pun mulai menancapkan lilin-lilin kecil satu persatu di atas kue. Warnanya yang beraneka ragam semakin membuat sang kue terlihat mewah. Tanpa sadar aku pun tersenyum memandanginya. Aku rasa, Rukia memang sudah berusaha. Kue ini begitu cantik. Mungkin tinggal rasanya saja yang perlu dipertanyakan.

"Ayo Ichi, saatnya tiup lilinnya." Rukia meletakan pematik yang tadi ia gunakan di sisi lain meja makan. Lalu dia menarik kursi terdekat untuk duduk berdekatan denganku. "Ah! Jangan lupa _make a wish_!"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mulai menutupkan mata—

Selama aku menutupkan mata, aku merasa seperti waktu berhenti. Kepingan demi kepingan masa lalu pun berhamburan seperti puzzle di kepalaku. Membuatku mengingat semua kenangan di belakang. Ada pepatah mengatakan —katanya kalau kita mencintai seseorang, kita harus segera mengatakannya ketika moment itu datang. Jika tidak, moment itu akan pergi dan tak akan kembali lagi. Aku sudah mendapatkan moment itu 7 tahun yang lalu ketika acara kelulusan sekolah. Saat itu aku menyatakan perasaanku dengan sederhana. Ya… sangat sederhana. Hanya dengan mengajaknya berbicara di kelas, di tempat pertama kali kami dipertemukan. Tempat pertama kali aku menatapnya tanpa kedip. Dan dengan suara yang begitu lembut, dia menjawab _'iya'_.

Aku merasa moment itu sekarang sedang mendatangiku untuk kedua kalinya. Perlahan aku membuka mata dan meniup semua lilin itu dalam sekali hembusan. Dapat kulihat Rukia tersenyum bahagia di sisiku. Ini adalah senyuman seorang gadis yang menjawab 'iya' 7 tahun yang lalu.

"Nah, Ichigo… Kau tadi minta apa?" tanya Rukia mendadak. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menjawab ;

"Rahasia."

"Dasar pelit. Ah, ini pisaunya. Selamat memotong, tuan pelit~" kali ini dia memberikanku pisau kue yang sudah dihias dengan pita kertas cantik di pegangannya. Sekiranya aku sudah menerima, Rukia mulai sibuk melepas lilin-lilin kecil itu, untuk mempermudah kumemotong.

"Potongan pertama itu… untuk seseorang yang kucintai seumur hidupku—" dalam kegiatan memotong, aku mulai bergumam. Rukia hanya menatapku dengan bertopang dagu. "—sampai maut memisahkan." Dengan hati-hati aku meletakan hasil potonganku diatas sebuah piring, dan menyerahkannya pada Rukia.

"Nah, Rukia maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Eh?"

Aku tau Rukia pasti kaget, tapi sesungguhnya aku ingin hubungan ini naik tahap selanjutnya. 7 tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk mengenal satu sama lain. Dan aku juga tidak mau membiarkan moment itu pergi begitu saja. "Jadi… apa jawabanmu?"

"…kau tidak bercanda kan?" lagi-lagi dia memasang wajah bimbang.

"Tidak." Aku menatap matanya dalam-dalam, berusaha meyakinkannya. "…Aku serius, Rukia."

Kuraih tangannya dengan sebelah tanganku yang lain. "…Apa jawabanmu?"

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. Ragu-ragu dia menggaruk lehernya pelan dan tersenyum malu. Setelah beberapa detik menunduk, Rukia akhirnya mau mengangkat wajahnya. Dia membalas genggaman tanganku dan meraih piring kue yang sendari tadi menunggu dirinya. "Iya."

Singkat, —sama persis seperti waktu itu. Reflek aku tersenyum lebar sekali. "Kau tau?"

"Tau apa?" jawab Rukia cepat.

Lagi-lagi aku menarik ujung bibirku, membuat senyumku makin lebar. "Tidak kusangka '_make a wish_'ku akan terwujud secepat ini."

Iris violet Rukia melebar mendengar ucapanku barusan. "Jadi…" Rukia mulai merekahkan senyumannya. "…..hahah." Mendadak dia tertawa —lalu menitikan air mata.

Dengan lembut aku berusaha menghapus air matanya. Kutatap iris violetnya yang masih berkaca-kaca. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Ayo ikut sebentar." Kugenggam kedua tangan mungil Rukia, berusaha menuntunnya menuju kamarku.

Sesampainya di kamar, aku membuka lemari besar berdekorasi cermin. Lalu mengambil sebuah boneka berbulu halus besar dengan susah payah. "Chappy!" Rukia nyaris berteriak waktu melihat benda itu keluar dari lemari seluruhnya. Matanya berbinar-binar memandangi boneka yang dia sebut 'chappy' tadi.

"Ini, buatmu." Ucapku seraya menyerahkan boneka besar itu ke dalam pelukan Rukia.

"Huaa, Terima kasih Ichigo! Aku jadi tidak enak, padahal kau yang berulang tahun. Tapi kau malah memberiku hadiah." Gumam Rukia di balik boneka chappy. Dia nampak tidak enak hati.

"Sebenarnya boneka ini hanya pengantar hadiah sesungguhnya, Rukia." Tanganku mulai meraih pita biru yang sedang menggantung sebuah benda perak , di leher chappy. "Ini hadiah yang sesungguhnya."

"Cincin?"

Tanpa menunggu komentar dari Rukia, aku mulai memasangkan cincin perak itu pada jari manisnya. Dia terkejut, namun di detik berikutnya senyuman lembut pun mengembang di wajahnya. "Mulai sekarang, aku harap kita terus saling menjaga ya?" ucapku seraya terus menggenggam tangannya.

"Ya, mohon kerja samanya" lagi-lagi dia menangis.

"Kau ini menangis atau bahagia sih? Pilih salah satu pendek."

Rukia mengusap air matanya dan kembali menatapku. "Aku ini terharu, bodoh."

"Rukia, aku… mencintaimu."

Sederet kata sederhana yang lolos dari bibirku ini memanng terdengar seperti orang penggoda. Tapi aku bukan seorang penggoda. Aku hanya seorang yang sedang berulang tahun dan jatuh cinta, itu saja. Tidak lebih juga tidak kurang. Berusaha untuk mewujudkan kebahagiaan bersama, walau kadang itu tidak mudah. "Iya, aku tau. Aku juga mencintaimu, Ichigo."

Dan ulang tahunku kali ini ditutup dengan sebuah kecupan lembut yang kuberikan pada bibir Rukia. Aku yakin kami akan terus bersama, selamanya—

.

.

_We said it was forever - said we'd never part._

_Let's begin this story, my love…_

.

.

The end (?)

.

.

* * *

Author note ::

**Golden **: Holla semua apa kabar?

**Reader** : Siapa ya?

**Golden**: Aku Golden lho! Golden ini! (;A; )

**Reader** : Kami gak kenal—

**Golden** : …. (;A; !) Ke-kejamnya! Padahal aku merindukan kalian.

**Reader**: Hush sana, kami tidak merindukanmu!

**Golden**: Baik, aku minta maaf! Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku berhibernasi ria secara tiba-tiba. Dan kembali dengan menyumbang cerita baru bin aneh dan tulisan SUPER berantakan yang gak ngalamin kemajuan *hiks*. Tapi sungguh itu bukan dasar keinginan pribadi cuman keinginan diri sendiri— *PLAK

**Reader** : Itu sama aja!

**Golden** : Oke sekali lagi Golden minta maaf~~ *nunduk 90 drajat* m(_ _)m Nah, karna Golden udah minta maaf, jadi dimaafin ya? Sekalian nih baca kelanjutan fic di atas.

**Reader** : Lah kan udah "The end"?

**Golden** : Masa? Tapi kok dibawah masih ada lanjutannya ya? ;3

* * *

.

.

.

.

_My love, you said we're belong together right?_

.

.

_Epilog—_

Sebuah ruang dokter di rumah sakit jiwa Karakura, nampak begitu hening. Hanya suara sonata piano yang melantun mengisi kekosongan ruangan itu. Penghuninya hanya satu, beliau bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer. Pria super cerdas yang konon katanya sudah berhasil menyembuhan banyak pasien yang terganggu jiwanya. Memang sedikit aneh, begitu mengingat penampilan sang dokter yang lebih mirip model papan atas —ketimbang dokter spesialis gangguan jiwa.

TOK! TOK! BRAK!— dengan kasar pintu ruangan dokter Ulquiorra pun terbuka. "Dokter, gawat! Pasien dengan kode kamar 15713, mulai hilang kendali. Dia berusaha mengiris pergelangan tangannya dengan pecahan kaca! Suster Neliel dan asistennya Cirucci sedang berusaha menenangkannya sekarang."

Ulquiorra yang mendengar berita itu mulai bangkit dari kursinya dan segera melihat kalender di dinding ruangannya. Dua alisnya bertaut sempurna begitu menyadari tanggal yang tertera. "…15 Juli. Pantas."

"Huh? Memangnya ada apa dengan tanggal itu?" Sang suster bersurai oranye itu mulai bertanya dibalik arti tanggal '15 Juli' yang Ulquiorra tadi ucapkan.

Sedangkan Ulquiorra yang ditanya malah diam dan mengamati penampilan sang suster dari kepala sampai kaki. "Kau masih baru di sini ya?"

"Ah, ya! Maaf atas kelancangan saya. Saya Orihime Inoue, saya baru bekerja di sini." Entah karna gugup atau dia berusaha sopan, yang jelas sang suster itu membukukan tubuhnya begitu rendah.

"Sudah, ayo kita ke kamar 15713." Ajak Ulquiorra mulai meninggalkan ruangan, tentu suster Orihime mengikutinya.

Di lorong rumah sakit, dokter Ulquiorra berjalan begitu cepat sampai nyaris berlari. Sedangkan suster Orihime berusaha mengejar di belakangnya. "Dokter Ulquiorra! Maaf, tapi maksud tanggal 15 itu—"

"Itu tanggal ulang tahun pasien penghuni kamar 15713." Jawab Ulquiorra singkat.

"Ulang tahun? A-apa dia mengalami hal mengerikan di hari ulang tahunnya?" lagi-pagi suster Orihime bertanya.

"…Tidak. Menurut cerita dari kerabatnya, tanggal 15 juli —5 tahun yang lalu dia berhasil melamar kekasihnya." Jawab Ulquiorra lagi.

"Eh? Bukankah itu peristiwa yang menyenangkan?" kembali suster Orihime bertanya. Namun kali ini dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Ya, itu benar." Sebentar Ulquiorra menghela napasnya, lalu perlahan menghentikan langkahnya. "…namun esoknya tanggal 16 juli, tunangannya mengalami kecelakaan beruntun bersamanya."

Suster Orihime terdiam, bibirnya berkedut tak pasti. Nampaknya dia bingung mau bertanya atau membalas apa. Perlahan Ulquiorra membalikan tubuhnya, iris emeraldnya menatap sang suster dengan raut wajah cukup serius. "Tunangannya tewas karna terlambat mendapat perawatan medis. …Dan dia baru mengetahui berita kematian itu seminggu kemudian."

"Be-begitu?" entah karna merasa simpatik mendengar cerita atau karna memang ia pernah mengalaminya, sekarang mata suster Orihime dibasahi air mata. Dia menutup mulutnya menggunakan sebelah tangannya.

Kembali Ulquiorra membalikan tubuhnya, dia bermaksud untuk kembali berjalan menuju kamar 15713. "Ya. Aku harap kau mengingatnya."

Suster Orihime mengangguk, perlahan dia mulai menghapus air matanya. "Maaf, ada satu pertanyaan lagi."

"Apa?"

"…Siapa namanya?" Mendengar pertanyaan terakhir suster Orihime, mata Ulquiorra terpejam sejenak. Lalu kembali terbuka dengan jawabannya ;

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Usia 29 tahun, mengalami puncak serangan kejiwaan setiap tanggal 15 Juli. Mohon diingat baik-baik."

.

.

.

"_**Hey Ichigo, kita selalu bersama kan?" Gadis itu tersenyum menatap sang penggendara mobil di sebelahnya.**_

_**Sebentar sang pemuda melirik ke arah sang gadis. "Iya, apa pun yang terjadi aku akan selalu bersamamu! Aku akan mengikutimu sampai ke mana pun."**_

"_**Benarkanh? Awas saja kalau sampai kau lupa!"**_

"_**Tidak, aku pasti akan mengingatnya!" Lagi-lagi sang pemuda mencuri pandang ke arah sang gadis. Sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau di belakangnya, ada sebuah truk pengangkut semen siap menerjangnya dengan kecepatan penuh.**_

.

.

_I_ _still want to believe that you will return to me._

_Until you are with me, together in this place._

_I still want to feel until the end of time—_

_Because, I don't want to lie._

_._

The end.

...

Mind to Review?

Thanks a lot for reading. Glad if you all like it... :)

Ispiration song :

DBSK - Stand by you, DBSk- Proud, VIVID - Precious


End file.
